Uchida Clan
The''' Neko clan''' (猫一族, Neko Ichizoku) is a family of shinobi that were the most flexible, fast and respected by the other clans during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. The clan is also known for its unique kekkei genkai: Kyattsuai, which is inherited only by the female members of the family. After the founding of Konohagakure, the clan joined the village, but at a certain point it moved to Kumogakure. Background Founding The Neko clan was founded by Princess Eishō, who was born during the era of endless wars between mankind, with her husband Katsuyoshi Matsushima, Daimyo at that period. To found the clan, she made a pact with a Bakeneko, named Kaibutsukuro, who in return for his help, the Princess had to tell him short stories every night. The covenant being made, Kaibutsukuro gave her the Kyattsuai, with succeeded to establish her clan and which she named Neko. During time During the time between its founding and the War States Period, the number of the members increased and the clan began to do mercenary activities. Unfortunately they were decimated by ague, being spared less that a quarter. However, they made themselves well known on the battlefield in the War States Period, the most famous of the members being Katsumi Neko. Konohagakure After Konoha’s founding, some members of the Neko clan joined the village, and the other part moved to Kumogakure. In Konoha they had jobs as courier ninja, because the members were considered the fastest and most skilled among shinobi. At a certain point, the rest of the members moved to Kumogakure for unknown reasons. Abilities The Neko are famous for their agility, flexibility and exceptionally strong shinobi. The clan is also known for its women’s dōjutsu kekkei genkai: Kyattsuai, manifested at a early age and for the courage they show during battles. Some of the members displayed sensory abilities due to their dōjutsu. This and the physical skills makes them great spies and trackers; more than this, the combination allows them to use, in general, during a fight: taijustu. Clan symbol The clan’s symbol is a claw inside of a circle. The claw can represent the power and the nature of their abilities. The symbol of the claw speak of their ability to hunt prey, to protect their loved ones and defeat their enemies. In the same time indicates aggressiveness and the willingness to take something which is needed. Clan members Personality The members are independent and strict natures, they tend to be more cryptic and sleep a lot, and are fixed in their habits; however they are sociable persons and enjoy the companionship of other people.They are very cunning individuals, who can get what they want immediately and also tend to get angry easily. Appearance Most of the female members of the Neko clan wear their hair very long, embellishing it with various accessories, such as Kogai and Kushi or Tama. The hair can come in any color, but usually is blonde or chestnut-brown. Their skin-tone is mostly pale and their eye’s color can be blue or hazel. Few of the members’ eyes tend to become from blue to red. To maintain their young appearance the members uses constant the Transformation Technique; the chakra utilized for this technique is gathered in a colorful rhombus mark usually positioned on their forehead or on the back of their neck. Trivia *The name'' “Neko”'' (猫) means “cat”. *The members usually have summoning contracts with felines. *Most of the clan’s women were and are married with members of other ninja families, such as Senju, Shimura or Uchimoto. Category:Clans Category:FINAL